Cara Mengakurkan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun
by De Amor
Summary: Aomine dan Kise, mereka tak pernah akur. Kuroko pusing sendiri, Akasih sedang berlibur jadi tak ada yang bisa 'mengatasi' mereka. Sepertinya tidak, Kuroko Tetsuya punya cara tersendiri membuat mereka akur. AoKise dan Akakuro/ salam perkenalan untuk penghuni fandom KUROBAS


ENJOY

* * *

"Kuurookoooocchiiiii~" dari jauh terdengar teriakan memuakkan Kise yang memenuhi koridor kelas.

Spontan Kuroko, Aomine, dan Midorima yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin berbalik ke sumber suara.

"Si bodoh itu. Dia ingin membuat kita ditegur." Decak Midorima.

Sedang Kise tak ambil pusing dengan umpatan Midorima. Tanpa bisa menahan rasa gemasnya, ia memeluk Kuroko dengan pelukan mematikan.

"Kise sialan. Lepaskan, kau ingin membunuhnya." Aomine sigap memelintir Kise. Aomine cukup tahu dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kise termasuk hobinya memeluk Kuroko.

"Ki-Kise-kun. Ku mohon lepaskan." Kuroko mulai risih. Mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid sepanjang koridor.

Dalam hati ia berdoa agar Akashi pulang cepat dari liburannya bersama keluarganya. Walaupun pria itu selalu memberi aura yang mencekam, tapi setidaknya itu dapat menyalamatkannya dari pelukan maut Kise.

"Tidak mau~ Tidak mau~ jangan pisahkan aku dengan Kurokocchi." Kise tak gentar. Ia semakin memeluk Kuroko seperti prangko yang di lem menggunakan lem Korea.

"Midorima tarik Kuroko, akan ku tarik Kise."

"Hm."

"Jangaan~~~"

"Huwaaa, Akashi-kun cepatlah pulang~"

* * *

Mereka akhirnya duduk terdiam di atap dengan tangan yang hanya terdapat masing-masing selembar roti,

"Ini semua kesalahan kalian. Karena terlalu lama bertengkar, kita jadi tidak dapat jatah makan siang." Ucapa Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Lelah rasanya berteman dengan orang-orang absurd macam teman-temannya itu. Ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti satu-satunya orang waras di dunia ini.

"Salahkan Aominecc—"

"INI SALAHMU KISE." Ucap Aomine dan Midorima dengan mata yang seakan ingin membunuh Kise.

"Sudah lebih baik makan, waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi." Kuroko akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti tadi lagi.

"Kurokocchi, memang selalu bijak." Kise baru saja ingin memeluk Kuroko, tapi sebuah roti yang tiba-tiba menyumpal mulut Kuroko membuatnya berhenti.

"Makanlah, satu roti mana cukup." Ucap Aomine kemudian berdiri di pembatas atap.

Kise mematung.

"Ada apa Kise-kun?" Kuroko merasa heran dengan tingkah Kise yang beberapa saat lalu begitu heboh tiba-tiba menjadi diam.

"Apa yang barusan itu Aominecchi?" Kise masih menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Midorima ikut menanggapi.

"Dia ... Dia ... itu ..." Kise menirukan gaya orang yang sedang memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya.

"Maksudmu Aomine memberikan rotinya pada Kuroko? Kukira kau sudah sering melihatnya. Ia sangat protektif dengan Kuroko." Ucap Midorima santai.

"Ti-tidak begitu. Aku hanya tak mau dia sakit. Tanpa passnya aku tidak bisa bermain maksimal di lapangan, jadi jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." Aomine berucap dengan gelagapan.

"BWAHAHAHAHA ..." Kise tiba-tiba tertawa keras membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya menatapnya heran.

"HAHAhahaha maaf-maaf, hanya saja aku, aku tak menyangka Aominecchi bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sekeren tadi."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat pipi Aomine memerah entah karena pujian Kise ataukah malu.

"Tapi, kalau Aominecchi yang melakukannya jadi kelihatan norak. Bwahahahaha."

"Pfft.." Midorima hampir keceplosan ikut tertawa bersama Kise. Hanya saja ia cukup sadar jika ekspresi Aomine sekarang benar-benar tidak mendukung.

"Kise-kun, bisa hentikan tawamu." Kuroko berucap gugup. Kise seakan tak peduli.

"Masih belum puas tertawa KI-SE-CH-AN?"

Midorima secepat kilat menarik Kuroko menjauh dari Kise. Midorima yakin dari tampang Aomine kali ini Kuroko sekalipun tak akan bisa menenangkan amukan Aomine. Dan Midorima takut Aomine menjadi kalap kemudian melukai semua orang yang ia bisa jangkau termasuk Kuroko yang ada di dekat Kise, bukannya apa hanya saja ia masih sayang nyawa. Ingatannya kembali kebeberapa hari yang lalu.

 _"Shintaro."_

 _"Ya, Akashi?"_

 _"Besok aku harus pergi bersama ayahku ke pertemuan keluarga. Mungkin tiga hari lagi kemudian kembali."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Ku harap kau 'akan' menjaga Tetsu dengan baik."_

Dan ingatan yang paling jelas dikepala Midorima ialah sebelum Akashi keluar ruangan, ia sempat menangcapkan gunting dihadapannya.

"Pfft ... Aominecchi benar-benar norak BWAHAHA-HA-HA-ha-ha ... ha ... ha ...A-Aominecc—"

"MATI KAU KISE."

"HUWAA~~~"

* * *

Kuroko memijit pelan keningnya. Selama ini ia berpikir Akashi adalah beban dalam hidupnya. Tipe orang yang memperlakukannya semaunya saja. Kadang kala mengusilinya kemudian tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Tipe orang yang ia harap tak pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Namun, siapa sangka Akashi lah yang berperan penting dalam hidupnya, mulai dari hal-hal besar sampai hal-hal remeh semacam ini,

"Tanpa Akashichin kita tidak akan bisa latihan dengan tenang ... Kraus ... aku pulang saja ..."

"Ta-tapi Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko bermaksud menghentikan Murasakibara akan tetapi tepukan pelan dibahunya menghentikannya.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula kita tak akan bisa latihan jika mereka terus seperti itu." Midorima menyandarkan diri di tembok belakangnya sambil memerhatikan perdebatan Aomine dan Kise beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Tak kusangka tanpa Akashi-kun semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini." Kuroko ikut menyaksikan kedua orang tersebut yang telah bertengkar sejak beberapa jam tadi.

"Ini salahmu Aominecchi, lihat kepalaku jadi benjol."

"Itu salahmu sendiri Kise, karena kau terlalu bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ku bilang kau bo-do-h, tuli."

"AOMINECCHI!"

"KISE!"

"DAIKI AOMINECCHI!"

"KISE RYOUTA!"

"Haaaah, apa mereka tidak capek bertengkar seperti itu?" Kuroko berucapa pelan.

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar saja. Ku harap ada cara yang bisa membuat mereka akur." Ucap Midorima sambil melirik jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Biasanya mereka akan latihan sampai jam 8 tetapi sekarang tanpa Akashi mereka hanya buang-buang waktu. Lebih tepatnya Aomine dan Kise lah yang membuang-buang waktu.

"Apa?"

"Huh?"

"Midorima-kun, bisa ulangi ucapanmu?"

"Err, Ku harap ada cara yang bisa membuat mereka akur?"

"Bukan. Yang sebelumnya."

"Me- Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"AH, Aku dapat sebuah cara yang bisa membuat mereka akur."

* * *

"Tetsu, Kau yakin dengan hal ini?" Midorima berbisik pelan sambil mengikuti Kuroko yang sedang mengendap-ngendap

"Tentu saja, Midorima-kun. Aku yakin ini akan ini berhasil."

CKLEK.

Midorima bernafas lega setelah melihat Kuroko berhasil meng gembok pintu ruang olah raga yang biasa mereka pakai untuk latihan tanpa ketahuan dua orang yang menjadi objek penguncian. Ke dua orang tersebut tampak masih asik dengan perkelahian mereka tanpa sadar jika baru saja di nistai.

* * *

Midorima melirik jam tangannya, pukul 6.30 sore, ia yakin Aomine dan Kise pasti telah sadar mereka telah dikuncikan.

"Tetsu, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ku bilang tak perlu khawatir, Midorima-kun. Geduang olah raga akan menjadi semakin dingin jika sudah tengah malam?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat dulu aku dan Akashi-kun juga tak begitu akur. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai ku karena satu hal dan aku juga tak begitu menyukainya karena sifatnya yang semaunya."

"Apa hubungannya—"

"Aku dan Akashi-kun pernah terkunci berdua di gedung olah raga."

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa keluar?"

"Kau tahu sendiri di jam segini tak ada lagi orang di sekolah. Kami keluar esok paginya setelah ditemukan penjaga sekolah."

"Oh jadi, setelah itu kalian bisa menjadi akur karena telah berbicara banyak hal selama terkunci."

"Bukan."

Kuroko yang berjalan di hadapan Midorima kemudian berhenti. Mereka akan berpisah jalan rumah Kuroko berada di komplek sebelah.

"Bukan, sudah kubilang ... semakin larut gedung olahraga semakin dingin ... jadi malam itu aku dan Akashi-kun sadar atau tidak kami ..."

Cukup lama Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Midorima menjadi penasaran.

"Ap—"

"Berbagi kehangatan."

"..."

"Ok, Midorima-kun. Kita berpisah disini. Sampai ketemu besok?"

Kuroko kemudian menghilang dibalik tikungan. Midorima masih membeku ditempatnya.

Tu-tunggu? Berbagi kehangatan?

"PA? APA!? OEE, TETSU! TUNGGU, TUNGGU DULU? APA MAKSUDMU?"

* * *

"Tumben hari ini Amine-kun bersemangat." Momoi berdiri di pinggir lapangan bersama Murasakibara sambil memerhatikan Aomine yang sejak tadi terus melakukan dunk dengan penuh semangat.

"Entahlah, padahal kemarin kami bahkan tak latihan karena ia terus bertengkar dengan kisechin. Kraus..." Murasakibara menjawab acuh, ia tetap sibuk dengan makanan ringannya

Momoi kemudian melirik Kise yang tidur tengkurap di kursi cadangan.

"ittou, ada apa dengan Kise-kun, biasanya dia yang paling hiper aktif. Saat bertemu Tetsu-kun tadi ia bahkan tidak memeluknya, tidak seperti biasanya saja."

"Entahlah, jangankan memeluk korochin. Berjalan saja ia tampak kesusahan ... Krauss."

Mendengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut, seseorang yang berkepala hijau berdiri di belakang mereka tampak membatu.

"Me-mengerikan. Aku harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai aku terkunci di gedung ini. Aku tidak ingin bernasib seperti Kise. Aku tidak mau berbagi kehangatan dengan siapapun. Tidak mau~ Tidak Mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~"

* * *

End

* * *

By: De Amor

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Titel: Cara Mengakurkan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun.

* * *

Hello, saya author baru di fandom ini, jadi salam kenal minna-san.

ngomong-ngomong saya gak tau pair apa yang paling rame di fandom ini, jadi saya asal masangin aja. jadi maaf jika minna-san merasa kedua pair ini kurang cocok. lain kali saya akan menulis fic yang banyak peminatnya berhubung saya suka semua pair di kurobas, dari yang mainstream ampe yang anti mainstream.

Oke, see you.

Mind to review, Please ^^


End file.
